brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
CSN Mark I Barracuda
CSN Mark I Barracuda Modular Patrol Boat ---- Barracuda Patrol Boats are the Coalition's watchdogs that safeguard the rivers, lakes and coastal waters of CS territories, possessions and sea lanes. Though small, compared to blue-water vessels, these patrol boats are hardy and heavily armed; they can usually take any vessel or monster of comparable size that comes their way. The "brown water" (river) fleet of the CS Navy is composed predominantly of Barracuda MPBs, Wave Demons, water sleds, power armor and a handful of larger vessels, including the Mark IV Hurricane and a few Iron Heart Hunter-Killers. The Coalition Navy calls upon the Barracuda to defend most of its inshore waters, including the Great Lakes, the Gulf of Mexico and the Mississippi and Missouri Rivers. Lone Star's fleet has 18 Barracudas, the Mississippi-Missouri "brown water" fleet 28, and the Great Lakes 50 (Free Quebec possesses two dozen). No matter where they are stationed, these boats are routinely sent on missions as varied as convoy protection, pirate hunting (especially the river variety), monster fighting and extermination, reconnaissance, fire-fighting, rescue operations, seek & destroy missions, showing the flag, and even fire support missions for friendly ground units! Based on a pre-rifts Coast Guard design, this ship has been designed with the full brunt of Coalition Technical Design teams behind them. Each is nearly as tough as an APC. They are easily a match for the Triton from IHA, except in the amount of power armor it can field. In this regard it relies on its numerous bases to provide support. All in all it is a powerful little boat, fast and maneuverable. To perform the varied tasks assigned to it in three distinctive combat environments, the Barracuda was designed with a modular weapon system. This system consists of five weapon stations, two for heavy and three for light weapons. The specific armament is selected by the Commander to suit his tastes and the specific needs of the assignment. Only the bow torpedo tubes are standard for all boats of the Barracuda-class. Options for the two heavy weapons stations include a short-range missile launcher, C-144 cannon, CM-80 mortar or water cannon. Armament for the small turrets can be CR-4T lasers, dual anti-aircraft rail guns, or heavy-duty Enforcer rail guns. The ability to choose weapons based on operational needs gives the CSN maximum performance from every Barracuda and a tremendous degree of versatility from a single patrol craft design. Any mix of weapons is possible but the following are standard Barracuda configurations by mission type: Type I Commerce/Convoy Protection: 2 missile launchers, CR-4T laser, and two C-40R2 AA rail guns. Type II Recon, S&D Patrols and Pirate Hunting: C-144 cannon, missile launcher, two CR-4T lasers and one C-40R2 AA rail gun. Type III Fire-Fighting and Rescue Operations: Water cannon, missile launcher, and three CR-4T lasers (plus two extra inflatable rafts). Type IV Fire-Support Gunboat: C-144 cannon, CM-80 Mortar, two CR-4T lasers or C-50R Enforcer rail guns, and one C-40R2 AA rail gun. Type V Anti-Vampire Gunboat: Two water cannons, a C-40R2 AA rail gun and two C-50R Enforcer rail guns loaded with silver or wooden ammunition. Model Type: CPB-001 Barracuda Class: Fast Patrol Craft Crew: Six enlisted sailors; a pilot/commander of Master Chief Petty Officer rank, sensors operator/co-pilot, two main gunners and three additional gunners. Troop Transport Capacity: A full squad of infantry (8-10 men). One power armored soldier can be traded for one infantry soldier. A normal compliment is 2 power armor Naval Infantry Marines, and 6 marine infantrymen. Note: The general compliment is a group of 7 or 8 sailors who are crossed trained on all aspects of the operation of the ship, including sensors and piloting, 2 power armor Naval Infantry troopers (whose armors are stored on the deck behind the pilothouse), and 5 or 6 other Naval Infantry who double as gunners, as well as boarding parties. This combination allows for maximum awareness (normal watches are three gunners and pilot and sensors, plus two roaming Naval Infantry for lookout and patrol), and allows the Barracuda to project it's power at full effect during heavy action. Speed: 55 mph (88 km or 47.3 knots) on the surface. It sits very high in the water, and can maneuver in very shallow waters (10 feet is about its limit). In shallow and clogged waters, it switches to a jet propulsion system, not unlike a jet-ski's. Due to the limits of the technology, and the size of the ship, the maximum speed is reduced by half, but it retains much of its maneuverability and responsiveness regardless. M.D.C. by Location: Bridge — 225 Small Turrets (3) — 75 each Heavy Turrets (2) — 150 each Torpedo Tubes (2) — 90 each Rear Well Deck Door - 200 * Radar/Communications Sensor Array (2) — 100 each Reinforced Cargo Bay Doors (Main Deck, over engines; 2) - 200 each ** Main Body — 550 Reinforced Crew Compartment (below decks) — 200 * Destroying both sensor arrays will blind the ship's sensors and knock-out the communications system (missiles and torpedoes are fired at -2 to strike, relying on their own homing sensors; range for all weapons drops to line of sight). Each array is a relatively small target, requiring a called shot at -2 to strike. ** Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will cause the boat to sink in 1D4 minutes. There is a single inflatable raft, made of heavy-duty rubber (1000 S.D.C./10 M.D.C.), stored in a main deck compartment large enough to accommodate the entire crew. There is also the launch boat and the Jet Skis (when equipped), which can be used in a pinch, if launched quickly enough. Statistical Data: Height: 16 feet (4.8 m) Width: 18 feet (5.4m) Length: 65 feet (19.5 m) Weight: 36 tons Cargo: There is a large storage area that holds all the supplies necessary for an extended mission. Supplies for a mission normally include three weeks of food and water, a long-range radio, a first-aid kit, robot medical kit (RMK), four C-12 rifles, one C-14 “Fire Breather” rifle, 24 standard E-clips, 12 rifle grenades and four suits of CA-2 body armor. A reinforced locker (50 M.D.C.) in the cargo area holds extra ammunition; it holds 10,000 extra rail gun rounds and 50 short-range missiles, C-144 shells or CM-80 mortar bombs (or any combination of the three). The Barracuda also has a cabin area for off-duty sailors and embarked infantry. It has two heads (one is on the main deck), a shower, eight bunks and sixteen lockers, a mess table and chairs, a cramped kitchen and an entertainment system consisting of several integrated televisions, VCD, game systems, and stereo. Power System: Nuclear, average life is 15 years. Market Cost: Not available on the Black Market; estimated cost is 40 million credits. Weapon Systems 1. Torpedo Tubes (2): At the bow of the Barracuda is a pair of torpedo tubes connected to an internal magazine equipped with an automatic reloading system. Primary Purpose: Anti-Ship Secondary Purpose: Anti-Sea Monster The CSN standard-issue load is High Explosive light torpedoes. Range: 5 miles (8 km). Rate of Fire: One at a time or volleys of two. Torpedoes are replaced for the next melee attack by the automatic reloading system. Payload: 40 total. 2. Light Weapons Turrets; Optional Armament (3): As part of the modular weapon system, the Barracuda has three small turrets; there is one atop the bridge and two near the bow. Depending on the boat's mission, these can be armed with CR-4T lasers, C-40R2 AA dual rail guns, or C-50R Enforcer rail gun. Regardless of the weapons employed, the turrets can rotate a full 360 degrees. Option 1 — CR-4T Laser: A heavy laser identical to that found on the Sky Cycle. It is tied to the Barracuda's nuclear power supply for an unlimited payload. Primary Purpose: Assault Secondary Purpose: Defense Mega-Damage: 6D6 M.D. per dual blast. Range: 4000 feet (1200 m) Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined number of hand to hand attacks (usually 4 to 6). Payload: Effectively unlimited. Option 2 — C-40R2 AA Rail Guns: For anti-aircraft defense a pair of C-40R SAMAS rail guns mounted side by side can be substituted for the usual CR-4T laser. The guns fire simultaneously and can be elevated up to 90 degrees. Primary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft Secondary Purpose: Defense Mega-Damage: A burst is 40 rounds from each gun and inflicts 1D4 x 10 + 20 M.D.! Range: 4000 feet (1200 m) Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined number of hand to hand attacks (usually 4 to 6). Payload: 8000 rounds in an internal drum magazine, that's 100 twin bursts! Reloading the drum is time consuming (takes 15 minutes) but can be done by a trained gunner using a special tool kit stowed in the cargo hold. Option 3 — C-50R Enforcer Rail Gun: This is the same heavy rail gun that is found on the UAR-1 Enforcer. It can move up and down in a 30 degree arc. Primary Purpose: Assault Secondary Purpose: Defense Mega-Damage: A burst is 80 rounds and inflicts 1D6 x 10 M.D., one round does 1D6 M.D. Rate of Fire: Equal to number of combined hand to hand attacks (usually 4-6) Effective Range: 4000 feet (1200 m) Payload: 8,000 round drum, that's 100 bursts. Reloading the drum is time consuming (takes 15 minutes) but can be done by a trained gunner using a special tool kit stowed in the cargo hold. 3. Heavy Weapons Turrets; Optional Armament (2): Also part of the modular weapons system are two large turrets for heavy weapons, one located fore and one aft of the bridge. These turrets are capable of 180 degree rotation. As with the lighter weapons, the heavy armament is tailored specifically for the boat's mission. Option 1 — Missile Launcher: A Barracuda is usually armed with at least one of these box-shaped, rapid-fire, short range missile launchers. The launcher is a multi-purpose weapon that can be used to engage aircraft, ships, monsters, enemy personnel and even shore installations. Primary Purpose: Anti-Aircraft Secondary Purpose: Anti-Ship/Assault Missile Type: Any short-range missile type can be fired but the standard load is armor piercing or plasma (2D6 x 10 M.D.) missiles. Mega-Damage: Varies with missile type. Rate of Fire: One at a time or volleys of three, six or twelve. Payload: 24 total. Option 2 — C-144 Rail Cannon: A large bore, self-loading automatic cannon just like those found on some base defense turrets. The barrel can be raised or lowered in a 70 degree arc. Primary Purpose: Anti-Ship/Anti-Armor Secondary Purpose: Fire Support Mega-Damage: 2D4 x 10 M.D. per blast Rate of Fire: 4 blasts per melee round Effective Range: 6000 feet (1830 m) Payload: 35 shells Option 3 — CM-80G Mortar: A mortar is basically just a wide tube with a firing pin at the bottom supported by a base plate and a bipod. Mortar ammunition is short finned bombs which launch on a high but short arc after striking the firing pin at the bottom of the tube. The G variant uses a remotely aimed and remote loading mechanism, to make it a true ship's weapon. One operator can easily load and aim the weapon much faster than a normal crew served weapon. The CM-80G is used as a light artillery weapon to bombard shore targets and support friendly troops, especially Naval Infantry. Purpose: Indirect Fire Support Mega-Damage: Fragmentation inflicts lD6x 10 M.D. to a 20 foot (6 m) blast radius, plasma does 2D4x 10 M.D. to a 40 foot (12.2 m) radius, and smoke that does no damage but fills a 40 foot (12.2m) area. Rate of Fire: The weapon fires one mortar bomb at a time, but with the auto loading function a trained gunner can fire a number of bombs equal to the number of combined hand to hand attacks of the gunner. Minimum Range: Cannot fire at targets closer than 120 feet (36 m) Maximum Range: 12,000 feet (3,600 m) Payload: 50 bombs total. Option 4 — Water Cannon: A heavy-duty water cannon that fires a stream of pressurized water. The cannon is highly lethal to vampires but is also excellent for fire-fighting. There is a virtually unlimited payload for the cannon because water is pumped from the body of water on which the boat is floating. Few Barracuda boats are equipped with this weapon, no more than 24 at one time. Most of the boats armed with water cannons are located in the Gulf of Mexico and Rio Grande area. Primary Purpose: Anti-Vampire Secondary Purpose: Fire-Fighting Damage: Inflicts 4D4 x 10 hit point damage to vampires. Regular humans suffer 1D6 S.D.C./H.P damage plus a 01-65% likelihood of being knocked down (loses initiative and two melee attacks). Rate of Fire: Equal to number of combined hand to hand attacks (usually 4-6). Effective Range: 1200 feet (365 m) Payload: Unlimited. 4. Sensor Systems of Note: The CPB-001 has all the standard robot sensors and systems, in addition to an enhanced radar, which can identify and track 56 separate targets at a range of 150 miles (240 km), and a sonar capable of detecting submerged targets with a range of 120 miles (192 km). 5. Well Deck: Standard to every Barracuda MPB is a well deck that has a hidden rear door that will open to launch and recover the jet carried there. An elevator will raise the boat and its cargo limit to the main deck for ease of loading. This also allows for the launching of the vehicles carried in the modular underdeck equipment launches. The Jet Boat is launched simply by letting gravity do the work on the sloped well deck mounting. Recovery is done by a high speed winch which electromagnetically attaches to the front of the jet boat. This same feature is also how power armor and jet skis are recovered as well. It takes only 15 seconds to completely retrieve something with the high speed winch, which is rated at 10,000 pounds. In a pinch, a Wave Demon can be subsituted for this, but this is rarely done. 6. Modular Under Deck Equipment Launcher: The Barracuda Modular Patrol Boat has one other modular feature which is less well known, and only changed when mission parameters require it. The normal piece of equipment here is a pair of jet skis with crane lifts for easy launching once the Well Deck is elevated to the Main Deck level. However, these mechanisms can be replaced at the docks for any of the following. Replace the included jet skis with any of the following: Combat Power Armor Launch: Whether its a Mauler or a SAMAS, a combat power armor can replace the Jet Ski launching module. This is only used when making major assaults when multiple SAMAS might be needed for both ship defense and to support the mission. In general at least one of the standard SAMAS compliment stay with the ship to provide support for it, if not both. These launches allow for the quick launch and recovery of power armor. Trident Power Armor Launcher: These special purpose light power armors are small enough that two of them will fit in the place of a jet ski. While they are not full on infantry power armor, they are quite well suited for recovery, rescue, and search operations, especially in the murkier parts of the Mississippi and Great Lakes. Hovercycle Launcher: The ability to carry some smaller hovercycles can massively expand the reach of the RLTs and Naval Infantry aboard the ship. While not common practice, they are not unheard of. ---- Redesign Notes: One of the things I noted was that the Barracuda was more fragile than an APC half its size. Now, I understand that boats are by their nature more fragile, so I didn't give it a straight x2 on its MDC. That would have made it 700 MDC main body. I instead opted to make it slightly less tough than a Triton Patrol boat, but given that it is more compact, it is also more maneuverable. I added in a water jet propulsion system as well, in large part because it makes sense if you need to go through clogged waters. I did drop the speed some though - this is a beast of a ship no matter how you how you slice it. I left everything the same otherwise, including the price. It had been severely overpriced, now it's about right, although perhaps still a bit high. I addedthe modular equipment launchers and elevating well deck to meet the needs of this campaign, but also to fit the modular needs of the Naval Infantry who would use the boat as a base of operations.----